


[Podfic] Good Morning

by sisi_rambles



Category: Gideon the Ninth - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Gen, Gyms, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, exercise, getting swole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Gideon's Guide to Doing Some Push-Ups, At Least, Have You NeverUsedYour Arms, Nonagesimus?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Good Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949873) by [neveralarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch). 



Length: 00:08:34

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/The%20Locked%20Tomb/Good%20Morning.mp3) (5.8 MB)  | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/The%20Locked%20Tomb/Good%20Morning.m4b) (3.7 MB) 


End file.
